El no tan perfecto primer dia de Louis
by Fiore JW
Summary: El primer dia de el mas pequeño de la familia Weasley Delacour, Este fic pertenece a el reto "Primer dia" de el foro "Amor de tercera generacion"one shot.


**Harry Potter no me pertenece es de la mejor JK Rowling.**

**Este fic pertenece al reto "Primer dia" de el foro "Amor de tercera generacion"**

**Mi personaje es ¡Louis Weasley!**

-¿Estas_ seguro? Slytherin te vendría muy bien y harías verdaderos amigos,encajarías perfecto-declaro el Sombrero Seleccionador_

_-Seguro_

_-Si tu lo dices,pero recuerda te lo advertí te arrepentirás...Gryffindor!_

Louis Weasley se levantaba de su cama sobresaltado y ansioso por saber como seria su primer día de clases ,tenia encantamientos y no tenia tiempo para desayunar llegaría tarde ninguno de sus compañeros se había molestado en levantarlo,se sintió algo mal,sus compañeros se levaban muy bien y a el nunca lo tomaban en cuenta.

-Louis William Weasley-dijo Fillius Fitwick pasando lista

-Presente-contesto el mas pequeño de la familia Weasley Delacour en voz alta

-Veo que eres hermano de Victorie y Dominique sin duda dos de las mejores alumnas que he tenido,espero buenas cosas de ti jovencito-declaro el hombre pequeño

Louis asintió frustrado lo que menos quería era que lo compararan con sus familiares pero lo dejo tarde el profesor los hizo intentar el Winguardium Leviosa y Louis lo intento sin mucho éxito,el profesor le dirigió una mirada decepcionada entonces el pequeño Weasley se sintió muy mal por haber decepcionado a el profesor.

Louis estaba sentado en la mesa de su casa junto con sus compañeros de habitacion muy aburrido.

- Si te enseñare mi colección de tarjetas de ranas de chocolate-decia Josh a otro de sus compañeros

-Me encantaría oye ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa el verano! tengo una escoba nueva pero no la puedo traer por la regla de los de primer año-respondía el otro niño con mucho entusiasmo.

Louis trataba de unirse a la conversación sin mucho éxito así que siguió comiendo serio y sin hablar con nadie,pero de repente su compañero abrió la boca mirándolo a punto de decirle algo.

-¿Oye Gulliver me pasas el jugo de calabaza?-pregunto Josh,su compañero,olvidando su nombre

Louis asintió enojado y le paso la jarra de mala gana,Josh siguio conversando con su amigo sin prestarle atención.

La siguiente clase era pociones que era impartida por Horace Slughorn quien seguía dando clases,nuestro protagonista se dirigió al salón de clases esperando que le fuera mal en la clase.

-Buenos días niños-saludo Sluggy alegremente

-Buenos días Profesor Slughron-corearon todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin

-Hoy haremos una poción muy elemental-les informo el obeso profesor bueno ya no tanto porque después de la guerra había mejorado su salud y bajo varios kilos de les indico lo que debían comenzó y se sorprendió cuando pudo hacer su poción con mucha facilidad y se sentía muy bien consigo mismo,entonces el viejo profesor de pociones fue a su lugar al darse cuenta de que había terminado

Cuando Sluggy paso por el escritorio de Louis quedo impresionado.

-Vaya Señor Weasley usted tiene muy buen ojo en pociones-lo alabo Horace echando un ojo impresionado a su poción

-Gracias-agradeció Louis sintiéndose bien por primera vez en eldía

-Espero que siga así-le dijo Sluggy con una sonrisa y Louis asintió con entusiasmo.

-Niños se acabo la clase los veo la siguiente clase tengan buen dia-se despidió Sluggy

Ya acabada la clase Louis estaba dispuesto a salir cuando choco con un estudiante primer año de Slytherin

-Lo siento-dijo el Gryffindor apenado

-Descuida ¿Como te llamas?-pregunto curioso el Slytherin,quien tenia el cabello cafe chocolate,ojos oscuros,estatura baja y una casual sonrisa.

-Louis Weasley ¿ y tu?-respondió Louis ayudándolo a levantarse

-Brian Scamander soy primo de los gemelos,un gusto ,te ves simpático ¿quieres acompañarme?-recito Brian tomando de el suelo sus libros que se le habían caído con la caída.

-Claro-respondió Louis feliz,parecía que las cosas iban mejorando poco a poco y porfin podría socializar un poco,eso lo hizo sentirse mas optimista y feliz siguio a su nuevo amigo.

En menos de tres minutos Brian y Louis se habían hecho los mejores amigos sin importar la gran diferencia de casa,tenían mucho en común y la conversación era cada vez mas entretenida para los dos niños que no podian parar de hablar,sus bocas estaban cansadas de tanto usarlas.

-Te presentare a mis amigos,son geniales tenemos mucho en comun todos-dijo Brian entusiasmado

Louis estaba feliz pero esa felicidad desapareció pronto porque se dio cuenta de que el sombrero tenia razón el encajaba perfectamente en Slytherin pero por el miedo a no ser tan bueno como su padre y su familia había cometido un error.

-Genial-dijo Louis

-Te caeran muy bien,ojala hubieras quedado en mi casa pero bueno el sombrero sabe lo que hace ¿no?-dijo Brian

Puede que Louis se equivocara

Pero eso no importaba porque que serian los magos si no cometieran errores-pensó Louis,importándole un bledo lo que pensaran los demás.

**No quise esribir el tipico fic en el que le va perfecto en su primer dia,¡Como si los humanos no cometieramos errores!**

**Espero que les guste,FJW**


End file.
